Alternate Moments
by HouseCity101
Summary: After being saddened about Kamina's death, Simon meets up with a mysterious girl named Lily, the Goddess of Time. She plans to help Simon from preventing Kamina from dying. It works out, but Simon makes his decision that takes him to a deadly turn. Rated T for character death and slight real language.


**You guys. You have to read this fanfic. This is the only fanfic that is like this and it is very...very... emotional.**** Also, the only bad word in this story is hell, so yeah. This is my first time putting real bad words in my stories!**

**Disclaimer: I just DON'T Gurren Lagann, alright!?**

**Enjoy :D.**

* * *

The years have passed after the defeat of the Spiral King and everything was back to the way it was. Team Dai-Gurren continued there job and a few of them went to their separate ways. Yoko, who is now fully mature, is still trying to find love. Every year on the day of Kamina's death, she would always remember the times she had with him. As for Simon, he was finally married to Nia, but she faded away. He then starts a new life in the now rebuilt Kamina City. But something was missing. And that something...was Kamina. Simon wished he would come back but it was too late.

However, someone is going to help him bring Kamina back. And that person...is a time goddess...

* * *

Somewhere in a ancient fantasia building, lived a white young woman with long, wavy pink hair, blank eyes, wore red lipstick, has a long black dress that showed her breasts, black high heels, and a large black hat with mini skulls around it. She was reading a large book until she stopped and floated to the next area. She then went to the top of the building and created a blue light, which resembles a portal.

"Simon needs me." The girl said as she went to the portal and disappeared.

* * *

Back in Kamina City, Simon was sleeping on his bed until he was woken by a white light. He then looked at the while light as it transported the girl from the ancient build. Simon screamed as the girl magically put a zipper in his mouth and zipped it.

"You have to be silent. I do not wan't others to see me." The girl said as she magically got the zipper off of Simon's mouth and he took deep breaths.

"Who the hell are you!?" Simon screamed. "Are you one of the Anti-Spirals!?"

"No. I am a goddess of time, like the past, present, and future. My name is Lily and I want to help you, Simon."

"How do you know my name!?"

Lily smiled warmly. "I know everyone's name in this world, Simon. I wan't to help you."

"Help you to bring Kamina back."

Simon's heart skipped a beat. Is this the chance he wanted? Will he finally bring Kamina back? This is the wish he wanted. The wish to saved Kamina and prevent him from dying.

"Y-Y-You can d-do t-t-that?"

"Yes I can, child. I will be able to help you bringing back Kamina from the dead by going back in time to the day he died."

"But what if anyone sees me!?"

"That's okay. Once you're there, you will be back to your regular age at that time and you will not meet your past self, which is good. I will make the portal for you. However, I will not meet you there because your friends can see me, so I'll be watching you, because you will be the only one to see me there."

Lily used her powers to make a glowing blue portal to the time of Kamina's death.

"Do you wan't to do this?" Lily questioned.

Simon thought for a moment and nodded bravely. "I will do this..."

He then jumped to the portal with Lily and put his fist in the air and screamed. "...FOR KAMINA!"

Simon and Lily then screamed into the portal as it faded away.

* * *

Simon finally woke up as he was back into his past self, in the middle of a battle between Team Dai-Gurren and the Anti-Spirals. He was then holding on to a communicator speaker. He then sees Lily from the mountains, away from the battlefield. She was waving on to him as Simon smiled. He then went to the part when Kamina helps him to snaps him out and went back to Gurren. Wait. That can't be good.

"Simon!? What's happening!?" Lily said from Simon's speaker.

"Simon quickly responded. "It's Kamina! He's about to be attacked!"

"Simon! This is your chance! If you can save Kamina, everything will be back to normal! Simon? Are you there? Simon?"

Simon silently cried as he remembered the time he and Kamina had together and had made his decision as he sadly smiled.

"Kamina...Lily...everyone...I'm sorry I had to do this but...I have to do this." He said to himself as he was about to talk to Lily on the speaker. "Lily...can you hear me?"

"Simon! Good! You have to hurry before-!"

"Lily...I'm sorry." Simon happily cried. "I have to do this...Thank you...goodbye."

"Simon! Wait! Don't do this! No-" Simon then throw the speaker on the floor and crushed it as he quickly went to the spot where Kamina is about to get attacked. He then pushed Kamina off to the ground and is then blasted by the green blast as he is attacked by the Anti-Spirals. Simon was in pain of all of the torture the enemies did to him until the final blow was deadly. Lily sees this and was in total shock on what Simon did.

"SIMON!" Lilly screamed while no one heard her.

After being defeated, everyone was worried about Simon, including Kamina. Then it happened. Kamina and Simon decided to finish off their enemies with a final blow. As they finish the battle with a Giga Drill Breaker as it was over. The Anti-Spirals retreated as the team celebrated. Finally, Simon was about to die as he said his words Kamina said when he died.

"Later...buddy." Simon then died in peace.

"Simon?" Kamina said. "Simon?"

* * *

Later on, Simon died as everyone were saddened about the death of him, including Kamina who tried to held his tears.

"NO! THIS CANNOT HAPPEN! WHY!? WHYYY!? **SIMON**!"

As for Lily, she was saddened as well as she failed the mission.

"It's gone. Simon's future has been erased. Simon. Why did you do it? Why?"

Lily was then drained away as she disappeared from the world.

* * *

The years had passed and the future was altered. Kamina and the rest of Team Dai-Gurren were able to defeat the Spiral King, Kamina City was now Simon City, Nia faded away without getting married, and everything was back to normal. Everyone was still saddened about the death of Simon. As for Kamina, he was now married to Yoko as the days have passed.

One night, Kamina was sleeping peacefully along with Yoko as he woke up to a white light. He tried not to wake up Yoko as he met Lily in her usual attire. Kamina was about to scream as Lily was about to transport him and Lily to the ancient building.

"We need to talk." Lilly said

The two were then transported to Lily's world, where everything around them is white, except for the purple, stone floor. Kamina was amazed by the area as he bravely faced Lily.

"Hey! Who the hell do you think you are!?" He screamed, trying to find an answer.

"My name is Lily, and I am the goddess of time."

"Goddess of time? What the hell is that?"

"It means I can go into the past, present or future and fix time. The reason why you are here is because of Simon."

"Simon!? What about Simon!? How do you know his name!?"

"I know everyone's names of the world, Kamina. You see, child, There was a original timeline where you died during the attack of the Anti-Spirals."

"WHAT!? I DIED!?" Kamina screamed in shock.

"Yes, Kamina. But, I talked to Simon in bringing you back to life and it worked. However, Simon had no choice but to sacrifice himself to save you. He did that because of you, Kamina. He wanted to save you."

Kamina couldn't believed this. Simon sacrificed everything in his life to save Kamina? That was not good. Kamina was starting to have a fit of rage as he put his knees on the floor and tried to hold back tears. He remembered the times he had with Simon, including the lessons he taught him.

"No! This can't be happening! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

"I'm sorry, Kamina, but it is all true. And now that Simon is dead, his timeline is already erased from existence." Lily said saddened.

"You have to bring him back! You have to!"

"I am sorry, dear child, but there is nothing I can do." Lily said as she was beginning to drain away. "See you then, Kamina. Good bye...forever."

Lily then disappeared as Kamina got up and tried to run after her, but she was already gone.

"NO! WAIT!" Kamina screamed. "YOU HAVE TO COME BACK! PLEASE, COME BACK! NOOOO! **SIMON!**"

The world the broke apart as Kamina then fell into the black void. He was then transported back into the real world where he was on the floor and the doors to the balcony was opened as the wind came along. It was still night and Yoko was still sleeping peacefully. Kamina silently broke into tears as he cried about Simon sacrificing himself for Kamina. He then walked up to the balcony, closed the doors, and screamed at the night sky.

"SIMON! I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE! I KNOW IT! PLEASE COME BACK! **SIIIIMON!**"

**The End...for now...**

* * *

**Well guys, that was it. That way the heartbreaking story with a saddened ending. Guys, I didn't mean to kill Simon! I'm honest! Also, this story is complete for now until a sequel comes! Also, Lily is my OCs in this story. Good bye, everyone and R.I.P, Kamina :'(!**


End file.
